fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 32
Celestial Spirit King is the 32nd episode of Fairy Tail anime. Loke tells Lucy about his past with Karen Lilica and why he was banished from the Celestial Spirit World. But as Loke starts disappearing, Lucy argues for his innocence which makes the Celestial Spirit King appear before them. Summary Back at the water fall, Lucy asks again, now shocked “You killed Karen?” Loke doesn't deny it, but continues to say that a spirit who has killed his master is forbidden from returning to the Celestial Spirit World. Loke's story unfolds. Three years ago, in the Blue Pegasus Guild, Karen was being asked out by a group of men. She told them she couldn't go, so she summoned Aries the Ram, a Celestial Spirit for them. Aries told her that she is not meant to entertain men, but Karen ordered her to do it and she quickly apologized. When they are about leave, Karen and Bob started talking, and Karen said that spirits shouldn't talk back to their masters. Bob told her not to treat spirits badly, but she brushed it off, saying that spirits don't have feelings, they're just tools. Bob's face thundered, and he told her that spirits are living things, and if she makes them suffer, she will be the one suffering next. Back at her room, Karen started beating Aries for making her look bad in front of Bob. She said that her punishment would be staying in the human's world for one week, and when Aries said she didn't have that kind of Magic Power, she brought out a chain, telling her how would she stay in Earthland for one week. But Leo, however, switched places with her, forcibly summoning himself. He threatened Karen that while he can handle mistreatment, Aries cannot. So if she mistreats her, Leo will not forgive Karen. Karen, shaking, asks for what options she had, and Leo tells her to release them from their contracts. Karen tries to force him back, but since she doesn't have enough Magic Power, this fails. Leo then decided to stay in Earth Land for as long as she didn't release them. Since Karen did not have enough Magic Power, she wouldn't be able to summon other spirits, and therefore would not be able to go on missions. Also, when Leo came to the Human world by himself, he used his own power, not Karen's, so Karen is unable to close his gate. He retreated to the ruins and asks for Karen to look for him when she decides to let them go free. In the ruins, Leo was getting exhausted by the minute. Karen came to the ruins a couple times and tried to negotiate her way out of the situation. When she failed to negotiate with Leo, she tried to beat her way out by beating up Leo, who didn't back down. Sometime later, he noticed that while he couldn't stop his life-force from eroding, he isn't suffering and exhausted like before. He decides to return to the city and forgive Karen, but Bob showed up and informed him of Karen's passing. Apparently, she took a job without Bob's permission, and since she couldn't summon any other spirits, she was killed. She grew impatient, and gambled on the fact a Celestial Mage can actually summon two spirits at once, if enough Magic Power would be released, but in the end, her body couldn't take it. Hearing this, Leo started to cry as he just wanted Karen to understand that spirits are not tools. Grief-stricken, he cried her name. Back to the present, Loke begins to fade away. Lucy becomes frightened, and Loke tells her that he hasn't been in the Spirit World in three years, so his Magic is almost gone. He tried various things to forget about Karen, but he never could. He had simply been enduring it, as he knew his time would come, the time when he dies in front of Karen's grave. He thanks Lucy for being able to meet a wonderful Celestial Spirit Mage, and asks her to give his regards to everyone at Fairy Tail. Lucy doesn't let him go, and tries to forcibly open his gate. She says she can't stand the loss of a friend, and uses all of her Magic Power to open the gate. Loke tries to stop her, but she persists. Loke keeps trying to make her give up, but to no avail. Her power starts surging out like never before. She says she doesn't see the point of Magic if it can't be used to save her friends. He begs her not to let him live with the guilt of killing and losing her as well. Lucy says that she is hell-bent on changing the rules, and after she shouts this, time stops, and the Celestial Spirit King arrives. The King refers to Loke as old friend, and voices his crime. He says it doesn't matter if the fault is direct or indirect, he cannot return to their kingdom. Lucy then interferes and says that the punishment is going too far. She says that Loke has been suffering for three years, for his friend's sake. The King says that he is pained by his old friend's fate, and Lucy says that he isn't "old" he is right there, before his very eyes. She tells the "Mustache Man" that Loke did nothing wrong and that she won't accept anything but his innocence. At this point, Loke shouts that he wants to repent, but Lucy yells that he can't since his death would bring more sadness, not Karen back. Using all of her strength, she summons all her spirits at once, an action which should have killed a Celestial Spirit Mage. However, she is not able to hold them for long, and then says that her friends (i.e. the spirits who stood by him and the members of Fairy Tail) want him there. Loke tells her not to do this, as he doesn't want her to follow in Karen's footsteps. At this moment, the Spirit King considers the possibility that maybe the law is in error. After all, Loke did what he did to protect Aries, and Lucy did the same thing to protect Loke. The King doesn't want this bond to be broken, so he makes an exception for this time. He grants Loke permission to return to the Celestial Spirit World, telling him if he wants to repent, he should live on and protect Lucy, as he believes her to be a friend of such worth. Time then restarts and vision of a forgiving and apologetic Karen appears to Loke. He then picks himself up, and gives Lucy his key, and then, at long last, returns to his home. Back at the guild, Natsu learns of Loke's true nature. He learns that he is the Lion, a spirit, a “grown up cat” which makes Happy drool all over him. Before going home, Loke gives them tickets to a resort, and he promises Lucy that he will show up every time she needs him. He leaves, and Lucy tells her friends that when in trouble, they must have each other. They then leave, and Lucy foreshadows an evil event, one which would remove Erza's smile from her face. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Death of Karen Lilica (flashback) *Leo's Return (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora ***Summoned the Clock, Horologium ***Summoned the Lyre, Lyra ***Summoned the Southern Cross, Crux *Phasing Magic * * |Ēra}} Spells used *Mud Shot (土の弾 Maddo Shūto) Abilities used *Time Manipulation *Multiple Summon *Flight Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Water Bearer Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key **Gate of the Clock Key **Gate of the Lyre Key **Gate of the Southern Cross Key Manga and Anime Differences *In the anime, Leo was told of Karen's demise by Bob but in the manga, he discovered it by himself when he went to the city. *In the manga, Lucy only summoned her gold key spirits and Plue, but in the anime she summoned all of her Celestial Spirits. *In the anime, Lucy summoning all of her spirits was slightly extended but in the manga, it only happened for a few seconds. *The manga did not show the spirit of Karen forgiving Leo before vanishing. *In the anime, Natsu mentioned that he felt weird while in Loke's body in Changeling! after Loke revealed to his guildmates of his true status as a Celestial Spirit. Navigation Category:Episodes